


Unasked Questions

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Episode 3x20, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Felicity and Oliver - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Nanda Parbat, OTP Feels, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus fic, Olicityhiatusficathon, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Fluff, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Smut, Season 3, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: So the Ask Prompt for the @olicityhiatusficathon is helping with my writers block! This one takes place during 3x20. It’s my take on what happened before we see Oliver staring out over the moon lit sands of Nanda Parbat.Warning: It’s smutty...





	Unasked Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**Unasked Questions**

 

He trailed his fingers through the soft tendrils of her disheveled hair. She pressed her nose along his chin while he swept his lips over the small wrinkle between her furrowed brows. He heard her soft giggles passing through her soft smile as the scruff of his chin brushed over her soft, pale skin. “So given what we just did I think I might have the courage to ask you a certain question,” she whispered along his bobbing throat.

Oliver combed his fingers through the shorter hairs along her crown while his other free hand skimmed along the satin like texture of her curved hip. He felt her left knee gliding along the front of his extended calf as the electricity between their worn hearts slowly grew into a brightly burning ember. His lips passed over her brow before a soft note of amused wonder passed through his kiss.

“Given what we just did I wouldn’t guess courage was something you lacked...”

He felt her head shaking along his grinning mouth; she moved her roaming fingers along the sculpted edge of his outer shoulder until her small fingers were gently skimming along his relaxed bicep. Oliver’s breath hitched, her touch moved along his elbow until her knee was moving up the length of his leg. “Yeah but, this isn’t some throw away question like what’s your favorite color,” she confessed lightly through a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Oliver’s chest rumbled with thunder but, all that passed through his lips was a simple, “It’s green by the way but, you already knew that.”

Felicity’s heavy sigh filled his stomach with the anxiety of butterflies as they take their first flight. “I did know that but, what I don’t know is when things changed...”

Oliver tipped his chin until her soft, endlessly blue eyes were locked along his darker, gaze. He slipped his fingers along the dip of her waist. Felicity shivered in his arms when the pads of his fingers passed along the outer edge of her heaving right breast. His soft smile fell into a broader grin when he caught the audible hitch in her suddenly clogged throat. He swept his thumb over the soft outer edge of her rounded mound until he felt her stomach sliding up and, down the soft hairs of his lower abdomen. Felicity’s eyes nearly fell shut when he skillfully used his thumb and, forefinger to massage her soft nipple into a painfully erect point. Her knee was sliding between his thighs, her grip along his elbow was moving down to his waist when he pressed his lips to her nose with a simple whispered, “When what changed?”

Her parted lips were bright with flushed hues of pink and red, her soft delicate neck was arched as he rolled her delectable nipple between his fingers. She let out a harsh, “I wanna know when you fell in love with me?” before he felt the edge of her knee grinding along the inner skin of his taut thighs.

Oliver slipped his lips down the tip of her nose; Felicity shivered in his arms while he continued to pull at her pebbled breast. Her thighs were pinched and, her lower back was curved as she slipped her fingers down along his swollen cock. He smiled ruefully as his lips moved gracefully over her parted upper lip, “No you wanna know why I told you when I did...”

His prideful smile slipped when her thumb passed over his wetted tip. His fingers nearly slipped down to her clit when she traced her tongue along the curve of his bottom lip. He kept moving his fingers down through her hair until his fingers found the sloped nape of her neck. His thumb passed along the column of her throat when her knee slipped along his other aching parts. He bit back a tight growl when she breathed with incomplete rapture, “Why can’t I have the answer to both?”

Oliver palmed her breast before he fully claimed her upper lip. He felt her tongue sliding along the top of his bottom lip when he slipped his own tongue along hers. She openly screamed as he skimmed his tip along her clenched inner thighs, her felt her knee drop before his tip slipped easily between her newly parted thighs. He kept his palm along the nape of her neck as she skillfully wrapped her calves along his sharply moving hips. He deepened the kiss once more, her lips slid along his mouth like a dancer as they moved along a lit stage. He felt her hands moving down the sculpted aspects of his sides until she had her nails etched along his hips. His skin burned as she lightly pinched the surface. Her lips blazed along his mouth boldly as he slipped his erect member past her folds.

She ripped her lips away then screamed breathlessly, “This isn’t an answer...” before she dug her nails into his taut skin.

He nibbled at her neck, her pulse was racing as she finally shifted onto her back. He slipped even further until he was fully sheaved within her aching core. His felt the soft, strong and, very tight muscles of her inner walls milking every inch of his shaft. He roughly massaged her right breast while she pulled torridly at his pistoning hips.

He gave her a crude, “I told you because in that moment I knew I might never see you again.”

She had her cheek moving along his scratchy scruff as his lips plundered the puckered skin of her thoroughly abused neck. She pulled at his hips roughly with her agile hands. Oliver nearly gasped in lust fueled shock when he felt her inner walls sharply tugging along his painfully erect cock. Oliver’s hips swayed at the sensation of being completely dominated before a trembled, “Did you regret it?” moved along his skin.

He sharpened his blows along her core, he felt her body breaking beneath him as shards of her soul flew about the room in a smattering of frenzied screams formed by complete and, utter ecstasy. He moved his lips back along her jaw, so she moved her fingers up his sides. He was nearly complete and, he could tell her release was drawing near. He could feel her arousal spilling past his sheaved cock and, down to the sticky skin of his inner thighs. Her hips bucked sharply as he placed his forehead along her own. Their steely blue eyes locked, her fingers were now moving gracefully down the contours of his face, his lips parted as her chest heaved. Her eyes were completely blown with unspoken wonder when he whispered along her trembling upper lip, “Telling you that I loved you? Or realizing that I’d almost done it too late?”

His punishing pace felt hurried, frenzied and rushed as the sweat began rolling down his curved spine. Her body was shuddering, her hips were thrashing against his groin widely as her fingers slipped along his cheeks. He pressed another chaste kiss to her open mouth, she was barely able to let out a breathy, “Both?” making him smile smugly before he drilled through her core. He didn’t stop his punishing journey until he felt her legs giving out around him.

She slipped her fingers down his cheeks, her release was coating them both, his entire lower body burned with exhaustion as a tight scream passed through her grinning lips. Oliver slipped his lips over her mouth once more in an act of pure yearning. He felt her murmured emotions along his inner cheeks when her half articulated words floated through his aching soul. Her felt body trembling beneath him and, he saw the depth of her wanton desire through her elated if not satisfied eyes.

Oliver pushed upward once more making sure to cover her mouth completely until their tongues were entwined. A thousands words ran through his head during that one blissful moment, thousands of missed moments and distant memories flashed before his eyes but only one stood out...

He’d replayed that moments thousands of time before. He’d memorized every inch of her… the way she stood, the way she spoke and, even the way the sun highlighted her glowing face. He’d perfected her until his memory was as close to the real thing as humanly possible. He remembered she was standing before him with the ends of her ponytail moving softly along her the dewy skin of her face. She had a few cuts littering her otherwise perfect skin, her eyes were endlessly blue and, her fingers were jumping nervously along her sides. Her smile was endless as were the waves that echoed around them. She’d just said they were unthinkable...that the idea of him being in love with her was...

Unthinkable… and everytime something inside of him broke.

He shaken back to his current reality when her screams of completion ran down his suddenly clogged throat, her tears of happiness traveled down the sides of her face as they collected along his skin. His moment of reflection was broken, his trace of forgotten memories was gone allowing him to find his own soul crushing release along her soaking inner walls.

Once the sensation of feeling whole began flowing through his heated blood he slowly moved his lips down the trails of her fallen tears. Felicity in turn pressed her fingers along his sharp, angled shoulders as their heaving chests met. She giggled when he slowly kissed his way down her throat. Her amused,“You still haven’t answered my question…” made his very fragile heart begin to quake.

His lips curved, she trailed her toes along the back of his calves when he whispered an unsteady, “Unthinkable...”

He could feel the small wrinkle forming between her furrowed brows as she uttered in complete confusion, “What was unthinkable?”

He chastely kissed her pulse point. She trailed her fingers down his spine as her thighs widened allowing him settle his upper torso firmly against her body. She held him to her, he savored the warmth of their shared afterglow. She kept her touch light as he kept his shaking lips pressed to her skin. Her felt the rapture of her racing heart beginning to slow as he delayed giving her a very well earned response. The sounds of the dungeon like castle echoed around them. The blood red sheets began to cool as she brought her bent knees up along his hips. 

He shivered as the breeze from the open window moved along the thousands of flickering flames. He felt her soft exhales along his furrowed brow as he pressed one last kiss to her dampened skin. She trembled as he slipped his nose along her throat, her harsh breaths grew wilder as he traced his tongue along the trails of her fallen tears. He muttered once his lips reached the corner of her parted mouth, “My regret…” he nearly sputtered before a more graceful, “I regret that I let you think we were unthinkable...” came flooding through his soul and towards her faint smile.

Her fingers moved up along his shoulder blades as a small, “I regret that I ever thought it was true...” passed through her lips.

He captured her bottom lip with his teeth after a soft, “Yeah me too...” passed between their mingled breaths.

Her nails were digging along his scalp, his lips were gliding along her soft smile as a ghosted, “I fell in love with you long before that moment and, I should’ve told you that very day...”

Her shaken, “I don’t think I can leave you here after that confession...” bloomed through his stomach angrily as her fingers began to explore...

He murmured, “I’m always going to love you...” against her soft, swollen lips; hoping that she’d understand just how connected they’d always be.  

Her gravelly voice quivered when she sighed, “You know I’m completely in love with you right?”

He nuzzled her nose then kissed her chastely as their foreheads met in one last tormented touch. “I don’t want any regrets when it comes to you...” he confessed as her fingers moved harshly along his scalp.

He felt her hips moving slowly, her eyes were twinkling with hidden desires and, her mouth was twitching into a broadening smile when she breathed, “Then make sure we don’t have them...”

Seconds later he claimed her lips with one torrid kiss after the next. If tonight was their forever then he could live with that. If she left Nanda Parbat with the taste of his kiss lingering upon her lips then he’d be sustained by that fact.

Oliver could survive almost anything if Felicity was happy but, what surprised him as they celebrated what might be their first and only night together was what she didn’t ask. She’d asked him when he’d fallen for her and, she’d even asked him why he didn’t tell her sooner but, she didn’t ask the most important question of all…

She didn’t ask him why he’d bothered to tell her at all… He mused to himself after she’d excused herself from the room over the answer he would have delivered. He pulled his shirt back over his head as he buttoned up his pants. The breeze from the open window dragged along his skin like a soothing balm while he slowly sauntered to the balconies edge. As he glanced over the barren landscape a single thought raced through his frazzled mind...one single cascading emotion ran through him as the answer to her unasked question rang through his newly broken heart.

The light of the moon made the blistering desert seem cold as he let his broken heart bleed along the pale sands. He laughed at his stupidity yet marveled at his soul when a gentle, “I told you I loved because in that moment I realized I’d never been in love until you…” left the half smile of his lips. He knew when dawn broke over the yellow sands his plan to die would begin but, for now in this single moment he let himself pretend… He let himself pretend that when she walked through that door they’d be at the start of their life together instead of at the end.


End file.
